


Croc-sock

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crocodile puts up with Doflamingo, Doflamingo is a little shit, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Silly, but with devil fruit powers, cock sock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Doflamingo tells Crocodile that there’s a surprise waiting for him when he gets home.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Croc-sock

Crocodile was driving home with one thing on his mind: the text from Doflamingo that claimed there was a surprise for him when he returned. There wasn’t any other explanation, just a vague message that left a lot to the imagination. Luckily, the drive wasn’t too long, since Crocodile wanted to know what fuckshit his partner had gotten into this time.

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it definitely wasn’t Doflamingo lounging back on the couch, naked with his legs spread. Well. Naked except for the hot pink cock sock he was wearing. His length had become a flamingo’s head, and Crocodile was still standing in the doorway as he stared at it. 

“Like what you see?” Doflamingo asked, that shit-eating grin ever-present.

“What the fuck is… that?” Crocodile finally managed, and closed the door behind him as he walked closer. 

“It’s a flamingo,” Doflamingo said, as if it weren’t obvious.

Crocodile rolled his eyes. “Yes, I can see that,” he said. He reached forward and used his index finger to poke the flamingo. “Is this my surprise? Where’d you even get this?”

Doflamingo hummed. “Why? You don’t like it?”

“It’s stupid,” Crocodile said.

“Aw, doll, don’t be mad because you’re _jealous,”_ Doflamingo said. “I got you one, too.”

Before Crocodile could argue, Doflamingo was holding up another cock sock, this one with a crocodile head design. Crocodile sighed. 

“C’mon, put it on,” Doflamingo said. “I’m so close to cumming at just the _thought_ of you in this croc-sock.”

Crocodile raised an eyebrow, unaffected by Doflamingo’s bullshit at this point, so he didn’t say anything. Doflamingo took this as an opportunity to lean forward and put his hands on Crocodile’s thighs.

“I’ve been waiting all day to see you, you know,” Doflamingo said, giving a squeeze before his hands traveled up higher. They made it to Crocodile’s belt, slowly sliding it off of him. Then, they undid the button and dragged the zipper down before yanking both his pants and boxers off at the same time. “Oh, _hello._ You’re already getting hard, I see.”

Crocodile sighed. “Yeah, because I’m imagining you sucking me off instead of using your mouth to yap about some— _fuck.”_

Doflamingo had cut off whatever Crocodile was going to say by wrapping his lips around Crocodile’s cock and bobbing his head with way too much enthusiasm. He wasn’t being patient at all, and frankly, Crocodile liked it that way - at least, when Doflamingo was in one of his ‘moods’ like he was right now. 

“Fucking finally,” Crocodile said with a strained voice. His hand went to Doflamingo’s hair and gently yanked his head closer, forcing him to take more in. 

Doflamingo chuckled around him, and it came out muffled. Still, he worked his mouth like a champ. ...That is, until he saw that Crocodile was getting close, so he pulled off with a wet pop. 

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Crocodile started, but closed his mouth when Doflamingo held up a ‘wait’ finger. Instead, he just watched to see what the next move was. 

Doflamingo reached behind him to retrieve the cock sock he’d shown earlier, and pulled it right onto Crocodile’s cock. “There you go,” he said with a deviously proud smile. “Now that you’ve got your croc-sock on, I can finally get myself off.” 

Before Doflamingo could do anything else, Crocodile turned his dick into sand, and the cock sock deflated. He took it off to hand to Doflamingo. Some of the sand fell through, right onto his thighs.

“Here,” Crocodile said, “knock yourself out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn’t leave my mind. I had to write it. Comments are appreciated, so let me know what you think!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Croc-block](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158168) by [ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore)




End file.
